We will continue to study the role of ubiquitin in protein breakdown in animal cells and examine the possibility that it also functions in other ways such as post-translational modification and in conjugates with small peptides. We wish to understand the metabolic control of protein degradation and especially the failure to show this activity in liver and brain extracts.